TE RECUERDO
by esmecullenhale
Summary: Que pasara al rencontrarse unos jovenes que se conocieron de pequeños en un evento de caridad gracias a sus padres que historias se tendran que contara y lo mejor acaso ¿ELLOS RECUERDAN QUE SE CONOCIERON?mi primera historia espero que le guste E*B A*J R*E
1. FAMILIA CULLEN

**Las cosas que les resulten familiares al igual que los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que la saga crepúsculo yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y los tomo prestados para mis historias locas jaja.**

**_ TE RECUERDO_**

**Capitulo 1: FAMILIA CULLEN**

En un centro comercial de california 2 de las más importantes familias del estado se reunían para el mayor evento de beneficencia del año. La familia del reconocido doctor cullen que era conformada por su esposa y sus tres hijos…

-Mami pero yo quiero ir contigo a la fiesta no me quiero quedar aquí- decía la pequeña Alice cullen de apenas 4 añitos era una niña muy linda tenía un largo cabello color negro azabache que lo juntaba en 2 colitas sus hermosos ojos color azul le brillaban por las lagrimas.

-Alice bebe ya te dije que te tienes que quedar aquí con tus hermanos y los niños de las demás personas ustedes son pequeños y no pueden entrar a la fiesta es para adultos- le explicaba amablemente Esme cullen a su pequeña hija que ya estaba llorando.

-Mira hermanita hay muchas barbis para jugar y tienen su propia ropa para cambiarlas si quieres puedo seré apuesto novio ven vamos a jugar ya no llores- le dijo el pequeño Emmett cullen a su hermanita menor el tenia 5 añitos era el mayor de los tres hijos del doctor cullen era un poco corpulento para su edad, su cabello era negro rizado y sus ojos eran grises era un niño muy risueño que al sonreír se le marcaban unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-No alí mejor juega conmigo a la pelota- le dijo su hermano mellizo a la pequeña niña, Edward cullen era su nombre era un niño muy tímido que a su corta edad era muy apuesto tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello era de un lindo color cobrizo le gustaba mucho jugar aunque solo jugaba con sus hermanos porque como era muy tímido, serio y callado casi no podía hacer amigos.

-Esme amor nos esperan vamos- le dijo Carlisle cullen a su esposa el era un hombre muy apuesto y sofisticado, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules su piel pálida al igual que la de sus hijos y era alguien muy simpático y alegre.

-Si amor ya voy- le contesto la señora Esme cullen, ella era una mujer muy simpática, su cabello era de un color bronce ondulado, sus ojos eran grises y al sonreír podías ver el instinto maternal que poseía.

-Ali me tengo que ir con tu padre pero tu te quedas con tus hermanos juega con ellos y as amiguitos- le dijo al tiempo que les daba un beso de despedida a sus hijos – Y ustedes dos también compórtense no olviden que los quiero regresaremos en un rato diviértanse- les dijo al tiempo que salía de la estancia que los del evento habían reservado para cuidar a los hijos de las familias que asistirían al evento.

**Bueno pues aquí va el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste ya se imaginaran quien es la otra familia verdad y si no pues les digo que es nada más y nada menos que la familia del agente Charlie swan bueno dejen su revier para ver que les pareció nos leemos.**

**Atte.: esmecullenhale**


	2. FAMILIA SWAN

**Las cosas que les resulten familiares al igual que los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que la saga crepúsculo yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y los tomo prestados para mis historias locas jaja.**

**TE RECUERDO**

**Capitulo 2: FAMILIA SWAN**

La familia del agente swan era catalogada por los medios como una familia muy alegre y sencilla estaba conformada por Charlie swan y René dwyer una pareja muy poco común y sus 3 pequeños hijos…

-Rosalie dame mi moño o le digo a mama- le decía Isabella la más pequeña de la familia swan su hermana. Isabela mejor conocida como bella era una niña con un carácter muy fuerte pero a la vez era muy alegre y un poco tímida ella tenía un hermoso cabello rubio rojizo su madre siempre le decía que su cabello cambiaria cuando creciera ya que a ella le sucedió igual, bella tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate sus ojos expresaban sus emociones y contrastaban con su pálida piel de porcelana.

-Está bien pero dile a jazz que me pase el mío- termino de decir Rosalie su hermana mayor ella era muy linda su cabello rubio era ondulado al igual que el de su hermana sus ojos de un azul intenso y su piel pálida. Ella era de carácter muy fuerte y explosivo nada comparado con su hermano gemelo Jasper o su pequeña hermana que eran tímidos aunque muy imponentes al igual que ella.

-Ten rose tu moño, corran salgan del auto ya quiero ver el salón de juegos me acompañaras a jugar belly- pregunto Jasper el al igual que Rosalie tenía 5 años ellos eran los mayores ya que bella tenía apenas 4 añitos. El era un niño muy bien portado un poco tímido y reservado cuando no se trataba de su familia, su cabello al igual que el de su hermana era rubio un poco más largo que el de varios niños, sus ojos eran de un azul claro como el cielo y su piel pálida.

-Bien mis pequeños pórtense bien recuerden su padre y yo regresaremos en un par de horas, Rosalie por favor no hagas enojar a tus hermanos y recuerden que los amo, si, adiós- se despidió la hermosa señora swan de sus pequeños era una mujer de estatura mediana con piel pálida y sus hermosos ojos verdes su cabello era color marrón, de actitud alegre y simpática.

-hijos recuerden que deben cuidarse y apoyarse entre ustedes así que por favor no se peleen y compórtense, adiós, regresaremos en un rato- dijo esto Charlie swan un hombre de actitud imponente, su cabello era de un color negro oscuro y sus ojos eran color chocolate al igual que los de su pequeña hija su piel era un poco menos pálida que la de su familia era un gran padre y agente que se preocupaba mucho por sus hijos.

Los niños swan fueron recibidos en un salón de juegos junto con los hijos de las demás familias que asistieron al evento benéfico y empezaron a buscar con que entretenerse y jugar tal vez hoy harían un nuevo amigo.

**Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo se lo dedico a ****loverBlackMalfoy**** gracias por apoyarme al leer mi historia espero que te agrade este capítulo.**

**Bueno pues dejen su review si les agrado el capi y ya se viene lo más interesante jaja bueno hasta luego nos leemos.**

**Atte: esmecullenhale **


	3. ¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?

**Las cosas que les resulten familiares al igual que los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que la saga crepúsculo yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y los tomo prestados para mis historias locas jaja.**

**TE RECUERDO**

**Capitulo 3: ¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?**

Los hermanos cullen entraron al salón y al verlo sus ojos se abrieron había tantos niños y se veía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho con todos los juguetes que había…

-aaaaaahh vamos Emmett me dijiste que si me quedaba jugaríamos con las barbies ahora vamos vamos vamosss-grito Alice a su hermano se veía que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso.

-Ali, me dijiste que jugarías conmigo- dijo Edward en tono triste enseñándole la pelota a su hermana.

-Ed al ratito juego contigo siii, es que mira cuantas barbies-dijo Alice emocionada.

-alice si quieres que juegue contigo ven rápido que también quiero jugar en la alberca de pelotitas-le dijo Emmett a su hermanita.

-ya voy ya voy ,al ratito jugamos ed-dijo Alice alejándose y llegando a donde estaba Emmett.

Edward muy triste se fue a sentar abrazando a la pelota, mientras pensaba que a el sus hermanos no lo querían ya que no era la primera vez que lo dejaban solo para irse ellos dos a jugar entre ellos, se sentía muy triste pero en eso un penso "ya no quiero ser un niño triste me iré a jugar yo solo si ellos no me quieren yo encontrare alguien con quien jugar".

/

Los pequeños swan entraron en el salón de juegos y vieron que habían demasiados juguetes y niños jugando con ellos se llenaron de emoción al pensar que ellos también podrían jugar…

-Bells ven vamos a jugar con las barbies anda vamos andale siiiii-decía Rosalie ilucionada tratando de convencer a su hermanita.

-Rose ve tu yo no quiero jugar a eso aparte mira están jugando unos niños con ellas preguntales si puedes jugar con ellos-le dijo bella a su hermana mientras pensaba "desde cuando a mi me gusta jugar con barbies mejor buscare una pelota o puedo jugar en la alberca de pelotitas".

-Está bien iré a preguntarles me avisan al rato cuando llegue mama por nosotros y si me aburro yo los busco sii bueno diviértanse al ratito nos vemos los quiero-dijo Rosalie abrazando a sus hermanos y corriendo a donde se encontraban una pequeña niña de dos colitas y un niño un poco grande jugando con las barbies.

-Bells yo no quiero jugar mejor voy a ir a donde están esos niños viendo una película- dijo jasper apuntando a unos niños que estaban como en un pequeño estudio viendo una pantalla muy grande –te quiero perdón por no jugar contigo cuídate, adiós-dijo con un poco de culpa al dejar a su hermanita sola pero el era muy tímido y prefería estar en un lugar aparte a estar jugando con otros niños.

-Está bien jazz no te preocupes yo voy a buscar una pelota-dijo bella apuntando una bolsa llena de pelotas de diferentes colores y tamaños –yo también te quiero y diviértete viendo la película-dijo al tiempo que se despedía de él y avanzaba a donde estaban las pelotas pero se detuvo al ver a un niño de cabello cobrizo que estaba sentado abrazando una pelota.

Edward estaba muy triste pues nadie había querido jugar con el pero de repente vio que llegaron 3 niños más al salón de juegos vio que la niña mas grande corría hacia donde estaban sus hermanos jugando con las barbies y el niño iba hacia donde estaban pasando una película pero se volteo al pensar que ellos de seguro tampoco les gustaría jugar con él y abrazo mas la pelota pero de repente escucho una vocecita que le hablaba.

-Hola-le dijo la pequeña niña de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color chocolate era muy bonita se veía que era muy simpática.

-Hola-le contesto Edward un poco tímido pues se preguntaba como una niña asi le estaba hablando a el ya que pensaba que nadie lo quería y nadie quería jugar con el.

-Me llamo Isabela pero prefiero que me digan bella-le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Yo..y..o soy Edward-dijo un poco apenado por a ver tartamudeado y tomo su mano la mano de la niña que le dio un pequeño beso en su cachete y se sonrojo

-Que lindo nombre edwar mucho gusto- dijo bella

-Gracias el tuyo también es muy bonito- le contesto Edward mientras pensaba que ella era también muy bonita y simpática.

-Yo este.. Edward me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar conmigo a la pelota- dijo bella mientras sonreía y su cara se sonrojaba intensamente

-CLARO ME ENCANTARIA- dijo Edward muy entusiasmado al saber que a alguien le gustaría jugar con él y su tristeza se esfumo.

**Bueno pues como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo si les gusto me dejan un revier y como verán es un poco mas largo apartir de ahora asi serán jaja espero que se alegren bueno pues espero sus reviers.**

**Saludos nos leemos**

**Atte.: esmecullenhale **


	4. LAS PELOTAS NO SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR

**Las cosas que les resulten familiares al igual que los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que la saga crepúsculo yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y los tomo prestados para mis historias locas jaja.**

_**TE RECUERDO**_

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_-Me llamo Isabela pero prefiero que me digan bella-le dijo extendiendo su mano._

_-Yo..y..o soy Edward-dijo un poco apenado por a ver tartamudeado y tomo la mano de la niña que le dio un pequeño beso en su cachete y se sonrojo_

_-Que lindo nombre Edward mucho gusto- dijo bella_

_-Gracias el tuyo también es muy bonito- le contesto Edward mientras pensaba que ella era también muy bonita y simpática._

_-Yo este.. Edward me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar conmigo a la pelota- dijo bella mientras sonreía y su cara se sonrojaba intensamente_

_-CLARO ME ENCANTARIA- dijo Edward muy entusiasmado al saber que a alguien le gustaría jugar con él y su tristeza se esfumo…_

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 4: LAS PELOTAS NO SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR…**

**.**

.

Edward se levanto de donde estaba sentado y le ofreció su mano a bella para ayudarla a levantarse para así poder empezar a jugar…

.

-sabes Edward alegro de haberte conocido por que de seguro ahorita estaría aburrida jugando sola y aparte no tendría un nuevo amigo-dijo bella un poco triste pensando cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

-Yo también me alegro mucho-dijo Edward –sabes yo si estaba triste porque ninguno de los niños que están aquí quiso jugar conmigo…- dijo recordando como los otros niños lo rechazaron al igual que sus hermanos –te puedo decir algo y no te enojas conmigo- pregunto con un poco de temor por su respuesta.

-Claro ahora somos amigos y puedes decirme lo que sea yo no me molestare-contesto bella muy segura de sí misma al saber que él no le podría decir nada malo para hacerla enojar, a menos claro que ya no quisiera ser su amigo.-es más si me enojo me puedes pegar con la pelota, claro que me enojaría mas- dijo bella animada sabía que Edward no le haría eso.

-Está bien-dijo él un poco dudoso –es que yo cuando te vi entrar pensé que tu y los otros niños que te acompañaban de seguro pensarían igual que ellos-dijo apuntando a todos los niños que estaban en el salón de juegos –por eso estaba triste, porque creí que no te ibas a querer acercar a mí y mucho menos jugar a la pelota conmigo-dijo recordando lo que había sentido hace unos pocos minutos como se sintió muy triste y solo.

Edward agacho la mirada hasta que pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo, levanto el rostro y vio como bella intentaba consolarlo abrazándolo y se sintió muy feliz pero a la vez culpable por haber pensado esas cosas feas de ella.

-Te perdono no te preocupes, no estoy enojada-dijo bella- y sabes los que venían conmigo son mis hermanos los quiero mucho pero a ellos casi no les gusta hacer las mismas cosas que a mí-le explico a Edward ya que lo comprendía porque ella algunas veces también se a sentido sola.

-Gracias por no enojarte-dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla sonrojada –sabes hoy descubrí algo muy importante-.

-Sí, ¿el qué?-pregunto bella con suma curiosidad y sonrojándose por ser un poco indiscreta.

-DESCUBRI QUE LAS PELOTAS NO SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR, TAMBIEN SIRVEN PARA HACER AMIGOS, AMIGOS COMO TU-le contesto Edward a bella porque para él, ella ya era alguien que apartir del momento que lo saludo empezó a formar parte de su pequeña vida y a ser alguien a quien el empezaba a querer mucho.

-Sabes Ed yo pienso lo mismo que tu-dijo al momento que lo abrazaba mas fuerte –ahora ven acompañame con mis hermanos les quiero presentar a el que será mi nuevo mejor amigo y después podemos jugar sii-le dijo al a vez que caminaba y hacia un tierno puchero.

-Esta bien y sabes tu también serás mi nueva mejor amiga-dijo Edward siguiendo a bella hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

.

.

De pronto un la poca tranquilidad que había en el salón se interrumpió con un grito furioso que se escucho –¡VE LO QUE LE HICISTE! VETE Y DEJANOS EN PAZ!...

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado se que les había prometido que serian más largos los capítulos pero tuve un problema con la compu a mi hermana se le cayó pero no se preocupen ya la repararon y estoy de vuelta jaja pero esta vez les prometo que si me dejan revier el siguiente capítulo si será un poquis mas largo, y perdón por dejarlas asi jaja se imaginan de quien es el grito yo lo se jaja pero me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes bueno solo les digo que espero que les agrade y pronto nos leemos de nuevo.**

**Saludos, besos y apapachos jaja**

**Atte: Esmecullenhale**


	5. QUEREMOS MAS TIEMPO

**Bueno solo quiero que sepan que los personajes y algunas cosas mas son de la autoria de Stephanie Meyer y yo solo los tomo prestados para mis historias.**

**Leer nota al termino del capítulo**

**TE RECUERDO**

**Capitulo anterior….**

_Edward agacho la mirada hasta que pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo, levanto el rostro y vio como bella intentaba consolarlo abrazándolo y se sintió muy feliz pero a la vez culpable por haber pensado esas cosas feas de ella._

_-Te perdono no te preocupes, no estoy enojada-dijo bella- y sabes los que venían conmigo son mis hermanos los quiero mucho pero a ellos casi no les gusta hacer las mismas cosas que a mí-le explico a Edward ya que lo comprendía porque ella algunas veces también se a sentido sola._

_-Gracias por no enojarte-dijo Edward dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla sonrojada –sabes hoy descubrí algo muy importante-._

_-Sí, ¿el qué?-pregunto bella con suma curiosidad y sonrojándose por ser un poco indiscreta._

_-DESCUBRI QUE LAS PELOTAS NO SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR, TAMBIEN SIRVEN PARA HACER AMIGOS, AMIGOS COMO TU-le contesto Edward a bella porque para él, ella ya era alguien que apartir del momento que lo saludo empezó a formar parte de su pequeña vida y a ser alguien a quien el empezaba a querer mucho._

_-Sabes Ed yo pienso lo mismo que tu-dijo al momento que lo abrazaba mas fuerte –ahora ven acompañame con mis hermanos les quiero presentar a el que será mi nuevo mejor amigo y después podemos jugar sii-le dijo al a vez que caminaba y hacia un tierno puchero._

_-Esta bien y sabes tu también serás mi nueva mejor amiga-dijo Edward siguiendo a bella hacia donde estaban sus hermanos._

_._

_._

_De pronto un la poca tranquilidad que había en el salón se interrumpió con un grito furioso que se escucho – ¡VE LO QUE LE HICISTE! VETE Y DEJANOS EN PAZ!..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Capitulo 5: QUEREMOS MAS TIEMPO.**_

**Rosalie pov:**

-Alice mira qué bonita se ve mi barbie-le dije a mi nueva amiga ella era bajita me dijo que tenía 4 años me encanta su cabello es que se ve muy bonito con sus dos colitas.

-rosss rosieee-canto emmi hay es que olvide mencionarlo el es el hermano de Alice me cae muy bien los 2 son muy simpáticos y tiene unos hoyuelos en su cara que se le marcan cuando sonríe es muy divertido verlo sonreír

-que pasa ya te aburriste de jugar con nosotras-le pregunte haciendo un puchero es que me estaba divirtiendo y no quería dejar de jugar.

-si aparte mira, mi amigo Ray quiere jugar con nosotros-dijo y detrás de el vi que acababa de salir un niño güerito con sus ojos azules, no sé porque pero no me parecía un buen niño aparte se veía que tenía como unos 8 años.

-Emmi pero si tú me prometiste jugar conmigo, y yo quiero jugar barbies con rose-dijo alii un poco molesta, aunque yo estaba igual de molesta porque cuando mis papis me prometen algo siempre me lo cumplen, aparte no me gustaba saber que emmi no las cumplía.

-queremos mas tiempo para jugar emmi-le dije yo

-ashh que niñitas son, que no saben que los hombres no jugamos eso pero claro que van a saber ustedes si son unas inútiles-nos insulto el tonto niño amigo de emmi.

-oye no insultes a mi hermanita, ni a mi amiga rose-le dijo emmi a Ray y se paro como si le fuera a pegar, se veían como si fueran de la misma edad porque Emmett es muy alto.

-ya sabía yo que eras igual de tonto que ellas-le dijo y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras para señalarnos, pero cuando vi que había pisado toda la ropa de las barbies junto con mi vestido se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-VE LO QUE LE HICISTE! VETE Y DEJANOS EN PAZ!-le grite es que como se atrevía mi mami me regalo mi vestido y ahora estaba manchado con su horrible pisada, solo quería llorar, eso hice pero emmi vino y me abrazo.

Yo seguí llorando y a lo lejos vi como bella venia con un niño corriendo y como jazz estaba diciéndole a ese feo niño que no me molestara, pero eso no iba a ser que mi vestido estuviera bonito otra vez.

**.**

**.**

Después de que me tranquilizara el hermano de Alice Edward me dio una paleta que el trajo de su casa y empezamos a jugar todos juntos estaba muy alegre porque había podido hacer muchos amigos y ya no tenia ganas de llorar.

.

Lo se lo se me odian pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo aunque sé que no tengo como pagarles por la tardanza pero es que no podía terminar el capi eh estado un poco ocupada en la escuela, pero lo peor me enferme y me lastime la clavícula pero lo mas importante estoy muy emocionada porque el próximo miércoles es mi cumpleaños si ya tendré 15 y no sé qué voy a hacer porque acá en México se festejan por lo grande y todo eso jaja pero yo solo quiero algo sencillo.

Pero bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si puedo antes de mi cumpleaños les subo otro pero dejen revier no se olviden.

Contestando reviers:

roxii cullen: gracias por leer mi historia, y sobre el cabello de bella irá cambiando es que aunque muchas no lo crean será importante sus cambios en la historia jaja. Y sabes me encantan tus historias creo que si no las ponía en mis favoritos seria una blasfemia jaja pero bueno espero estés bien saludos.

Valeria Iga Emo - 12L : gracias por leer mi historia espero te guste el capi saludos.

loverBlackMalfoy : bueno pues que te puedo decir merezco que me regañes por no actualizar el fic pero bueno espero que te guste el capi saludos.

Robmy : que te digo jaja no eran las sangronas quienes gritaron jaja pero bueno espero te guste el capi saludos.

Como me alarge con mi nota jaja soolo me queda decirles ERA ROSE QUIEN GRITO jaja pero bueno sus opiniones me gustaron jaja y agradesco que lean mi fic solo me queda despedirme y mandarles muchos saludos.

Atte: esmecullenhale

AVISO: subiré un one-shot muy divertido pasen a verlo y si les gusta me dejan un revier.


	6. ¿El final?

**Bueno a todos los que siguen mi fic eh regresado después de mucho y pues con el lanzamiento de la segunda parte de amanecer no me queda mas que decir yo siempre seré twilinger de corazón y pues esto es algo que me encontré en una pagina de Facebook espero que lo lean y esto nunca se acabara la saga siempre estará en nuestros corazones. (Tratare de actualizar el Fic)**

"Twilight Tuesday- Esto no se acaba hasta que se termina."

Hola, bien amados míos. Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosas palabras la semana pasada, para todas nosotras es un placer poder estar cerca de ustedes.

Pues bien, comencemos. Es necesario que hablemos de algo, gente. Durante demasiado tiempo la gente ha estado hablando acerca del final de Twilight. El final de la Saga. El final de la historia. The Twilight Finale, como lo llaman en los programas estadounidenses. Llueven comentarios, reportajes, y análisis acerca del final de la Saga. Todo lo anterior nos conduce a una única pregunta: ¿De dónde sacan que Twilight se va a acabar?

Decir que la Saga termina con la quinta película es como decir que empezó con la primera, como si Twilight, publicado en 2006, no tuviese ningún valor sino hasta que dos años después se estrenó la película. Como que todo lo que somos, toda nuestra esencia, estuviera contenida dentro de una sala de cine. Sí, estoy de acuerdo, las películas son increíbles y han contribuido muchísimo a nuestra pasión, pero no lo son todo; al menos no son la clave del fandom.

Esto siempre será nuestra vida  
>Es bastante obvio que la Saga da para mucho, mucho más después de esta semana. Por ejemplo, están todos los niños que fueron nombrados Bella, Edward, Jacob, Alice o Renesmee sólo en honor a esta historia, ¡y los que faltan! Bueno, hasta mascotas han sido bautizadas con nombres Twilight; yo alguna vez vi en un parque a una hermosa perrita negra que respondía al nombre de Bella. Recordarán que mi gatita se llama Renesmee, y tengo planes de, en algún futuro cercano, llamar Alice a mi primogénita. Sé que no soy la única, durante años he visto gente en situación similar o idéntica a la mía. El día que podamos concretar nuestros planes le estaremos dando vida una vez más a nuestra tan amada Twilight Saga.<p>

Están las amistades que hemos forjado. Gente que conocimos vía TwiCons, clubs de fans, Internet, eventos, cine, etc., gente que ahora es la más cercana a nosotros. ¿Qué, les mandaremos un mensaje: "oye, te quiero mucho, pero fíjate que la Saga ya acabo, es el fin, y por lo tanto adiós para siempre?" Espero de todo corazón que no, porque la amistad es de los valores más importantes en nuestra familia. Los lazos humanos que se han atado gracias a Twilight son tan fuertes que ni Chelsea en su mejor día podrá romperlos, no se diga el estreno de una película.

Están también los medios de comunicación a los que nos hemos acercado. ¿A poco el 17 de noviembre ustedes se saldrán de todos los grupos de Facebook, o dejarán de seguir cuentas en Twitter, o no volverán a visitar sus páginas y blogs favoritos, sólo porque la Saga "se acabó"? No me digan que el sábado dejarán de visitar Diario Twilight…

No sé ustedes, pero yo no dejaré de ser Krisbian sólo porque nunca vuelva a salir una película de Twilight. Me enamoré de ese elenco a lo largo de cuatro años, y ahora que se disponen a emprender caminos separados (o quizá no tan separados; Robsten va para largo) los seguiré apoyando como siempre. Discos, películas, hijos, cada uno tiene proyectos personales, y el que ya no participen en la Saga no los demerita en ningún sentido.

Chicas, chicos, no se dejen engañar: esto todavía no termina. Es como la magia, para que exista tienen que creer, y si pierden la fe, entonces mueren. Por lo tanto, si pensamos que Twilight se terminó, que hasta aquí llegamos, que ya no más, seremos nosotros mismos quienes le demos la estocada final a lo que hemos amado por tantos años y que en muchos casos nos cambió la vida.

Claro que no pretendo decir que las películas son irrelevantes, porque por supuesto que no lo son, pero tampoco son todo en la Saga. Los libros ya existían, y, al menos para quienes nos hicimos fans antes de que se estrenara la primera cinta, representan nuestro verdadero origen y nuestro primer amor. Son lo que nos acercó a estas magníficas historias de amor, y son lo que verdaderamente atesoraremos por toda la eternidad.

Así pues, no se dejen, no piensen que Twilight se acaba porque en verdad no lo hará nunca… siempre y cuando nosotros tengamos la suficiente fe, y no sólo recordemos los momentos felices que hemos vivido, sino que formemos nuevas memorias para darle vida.

Está en nuestras manos.

XOXO


End file.
